Bigsman
Bigsman is a blob-like Toxic Mutant recruited as a general by Malkor Kaiser through Vrak's behalf and is one of the leaders of the Toxic Mutants along with his cohort and best friend, Bluefur. Bigsman is a main antagonist during the second arc of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz and one of the chief evil seven up against the Space Blitz Rangers. History Bigsman is a blob-themed Toxic Mutant created from pollution made from a toxic waste dump. He and his cohort Bluefur align themselves with the Insectoids to ensure their plans to make Earth a thriving paradise of massive pollution since they need pollutants to survive. After the five initial onslaughts end up as failed attempts to put humanity out of commission, Bigsman and Bluefur obtain a powerful artifact by Vrak-Man called the Aurora Box, a legendary weapon that holds the power to increase a monster's strength a hundred times and is in the possession of the Armada Royal Family, with Vrak-Man being its custodian. After the death of the upgraded Dream Snatcher, Bigsman and Bluefur both plan to upgrade themselves to eliminate the Space Blitz Rangers and all of humanity once and for all. Later on, he and Bluefur attempt to use the Aurora Box's power to spread his slime to infest the entire city until no human can survive. Then the Space Blitz Rangers showed up and fought them with their newfound and increased powers along with a cannon formation called the Aurora Power, capable of firing a concentrated energy burst called the Aurora Blast. However, they are driven off by the Rangers after Bigsman' noxious slime is frozen by Jaguar La Exótica. After the first battle, rain had started to pour on the slime, causing it to unfreeze. The two Mutants both celebrate and go back to their duty. Even with the Aurora Power's formation in their second battle. Thankfully, he was saved by the Aurora Box by encasing himself in, prompting Bluefur to retreat. Personality Bigsman tends to be overly goofy and joyous, is highly ecstatic with teaming up with Malkor Kaiser and Vrak-Man, and greatly respects his fellow Toxic Mutant brethren. He also has a very strong friendship with Bluefur. Skills and Abilities *Toxic Fireball: Bigsman combines his cane with Bluefur's club and they collectively launch a mighty purple-hued flaming orb at their enemies by combining their energy. *Aurora Blast: Bigsman has Bluefur to position himself behind him while he charges energy within his twin staffs in order to aim a focused energy blast in the shape of the Toxic Mutant badge. *Ultra Scmultra: After being strengthened, Bigsman raises his combat prowess to the same level as the Ultra Mode. *Energy Drain: Bigsman can absorb the energy from the weapons of the Space Blitz Rangers. *Flexibility: Bigsman can easily avert damage by rubbering hits off. *Shapeshifting: Bigsman can mold his own body at will, adjusting shape and size and making him impervious to physical assault. *Alliance Proning: Bigsman is willing to avenge himself of humanity alongside Bluefur due to their disregard to their own species and allies with diplomacy beside Admiral Malkor through Vrak-Mna's behalf in order to do so since, once success is achieved, Insectoids and Mutants would co-rule Earth. *Weaponry Resourcefulness: Bigsman has a vast arsenal of his own, including a cane and two twin staffs, all of which is increased when the Wild Sword and the Aurora Box are placed into question. *Ring Lash: Bigsman can use his won body to entangle his foes within an inescapable tight spot. *Toxin Production: Since his own body is made of slime, Bigsman can poison all life by mass producing noxious fumes and scattering them, with deadly health effects to all those who come in contact with it, except for his own race. Power Bigsman is one of the strongest Toxic Mutants and, from the start, wields enough ability to stand up to the Space Blitz Rangers. After being empowered by the Aurora Box, he became even more formidable an enemy to them, exceeding Creepboxx and about as strong as Vrak-Mna's mutant form, up until the latter was mechanized near the end of the series. See Also *Makuin of the Blob - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. *Bigs - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains